Hiding from the past
by xPhoenixPrincessx
Summary: Draco Malfoy hasn’t been seen or heard from since that fateful night at the end of his 6th year. He is believed to have been murdered by Voldemort as a result of his failure. What happens when a certain red head finds him? Will their past be forgotten? HB
1. Chapter 1

**Hiding from the Past.**

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy hasn't been seen or heard from since that fateful night at the end of his 6th year. He is believed to have been murdered by Voldemort as a result of his failure. What happens when a certain red head finds him? Will their past be forgotten? HBP spoilers.

**AN: **I was bored and so I thought I'd write another D/G fanfic while I figure out how to write the next chapter for "an angel lives in you."

**Chapter One.**

The rain pelted down onto the roof of an old and shabby shed in the middle of a forest which contained all sorts of dangerous magical creatures. The roof was leaking and the rain was dripping in, soaking the man who was lying on the floor covered with an old and filthy sack. The man was very thin, as though he had not had a decent meal in weeks. His long silver blonde hair was dirty and greasy; it badly needed to be washed. It was messy and it fell across his face covering his closed eyes. He was the kind of man you could tell would be handsome if he had a decent meal inside of him and if he was cleaned up. His face was muddy and there was still a faint trace of a scar down his right cheek. He was dressed in a long dark green robe with silver stitching. The cloak was now torn, covered in dirt and several inches too short but the colour was still recognisable and it was obvious that it had been very expensive when brought new. There was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning which lit up the tiny shed, awakening the man from his troubled sleep. He swore loudly as he stood up and smacked his head on the ceiling.

"I can't believe it has been 6 years," muttered Hermione as she read through The Daily Prophet. She munched on her toast and spilt crumbs all down her top. "It seems so long ago, yet also like it happened only yesterday."

"I know." said Ron as he wrapped his arm around her. "So much has happened since then, but I still remember everything so clearly."

They both sighed. It had been 6 years since the night deatheaters had been let into the castle and 6 years since Snape had murdered Dumbledore. 6 years and still the Wizarding World was still not back to normal, memories still haunted the minds of everyone who had fought in the war or played some part in it. Many lives had been lost, including that of Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione still suffered from terrible nightmares about that night that their best friend had lost his life. They had both been there at his side at the final battle as Voldemort fell. At first they thought they had succeeded but it hadn't been long before Harry fell down dead. It seems that although his scar was not a horcrux he still had a connection with Voldemort through his scar and once Voldemort had been destroyed, he had taken Harry to the death with him. _At least Harry is with his parents and Sirius now, _Hermione would often say to herself when her thoughts were plagued with images of Harry. No one had been more affected than Ginny, she barely spoke anymore and this saddened her friends, back before Dumbledore had died, she had been as lively as her vibrant red hair and was always up for a laugh but now she rarely cracked a smile. She put all her effort into her job as a healer at St Mungos. Everyone believed the cause of this was to do with her first love Harry dying, but really it was something else. Something she could not confide in anyone about. If they knew, they would disown her and she would bring shame to the family.

"At least we still have each other." Hermione smiled weakly as she turned to kiss Ron.

"Poor Ginny though, she has lost Harry too. Harry had even said he'd marry her after he defeated Voldemort, even though he broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral. She was heartbroken when she learnt of his death. I know we miss Harry too but still. I always thought Ginny and Harry would get married and have a huge family and live happily ever after. I just wish there was something I could do to cheer her up and get her back to the way I remember her, I want things back the way they were."

"Well things will **never** be back the way they were before. The best thing you can do for me is **leave me alone**. I don't need your sympathy. I am 21 years old; I think I can take care of myself. There are just some things you will **never** understand." Ron turned to face his sister who had appeared at the kitchen door. Her face had gone red, matching her hair and there were tears forming in her puffy eyes which were the result of many sleepless nights. She marched over to Ron and slapped him hard across the face before turning and storming out of the room and up the stairs. She reached her room and collapsed onto her bed, tears streaming down her face. She picked up the newspaper clipping she kept under her pillow.

_June 30th 1998._

_It has been confirmed that the last of the Malfoy's is dead. He is believed to have been murdered by he-who-must-not-be-named as the result of his failure to complete the task he was set, which was to kill Albus Dumbledore. As everyone knows, Mr Malfoy was cleared of all charges relating to that incident as it was proved that the murderer was Severus Snape, thought to be an ex-deatheater. There had been a letter written by Dumbledore before his death proving Mr. Malfoy's innocence. It has been a year since he fled the castle and he has not been seen or heard from since. We have found no body but it is reasonable to come to the conclusion that he is dead based on what is thought to be he-who-must-not-be-named policy towards people who fail him. Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Narcissa Black Malfoy have also been confirmed dead which leads on to the problem of what will happen to the large Malfoy estate and bank vaults…_

There was a picture of Draco taken back in happier days, before he had been given his task. His eyes were silver orbs and his silver blonde shone in the sun.

"There are some things you will never understand." She whispered, before putting her face down on her pillow and crying herself into a restless sleep.

**AN: **What do you think so far? I know its only a short chapter but I just wanted to start it off so I have the motivation to carry on :P I love reviews and I'll update quicker if you review hint hint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

When she woke up mid afternoon she found that the house was empty. Ron and Hermione had gone back to their flat and she guessed that her mother had gone with them as Hermione had mentioned to Molly that she should come over for dinner sometime. Her father was most likely still at work, the twins at their joke shop in Diagon Alley and Charlie was back in Romania working with dragons. Bill was in France with Fleur visiting the Delacour family and Percy… well he wasn't spoken of in the family anymore. This suited Ginny just fine, all she wanted right now was to be alone; she didn't need various members of her family asking her if she was ok every few minutes. They seemed to think that because it was approaching the anniversary of Harry's death that she needed smothering. She had never loved Harry, no more than a brother. She realised that now. Back when she was 11 years old she had thought that she loved him and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, as the years went on though she found out that her feelings were purely that of how a sister loves her brother. Harry was practically part of the family. In her 5th year she went out with him, which she realised was a mistake. Looking back on it, it was wrong, but at the time she had just broken up with her boyfriend of nearly a year, Dean Thomas and Harry had taken her by surprise. She had found out at Dumbledore's funeral that Harry never really cared about her, if he did he would have never have broken things off with her. If he felt anything he would have stuck with her – what a crap time to break it off as well. It was supposedly to 'protect' her, bull shit, she didn't need protecting and he knew that. I mean who was the one who was at the Department of Mysteries with them, fighting deatheaters the night Dumbledore died, she was not the 11 year old she once was who poured her heart and soul into a diary. She sighed. No one was ever going to let her forget her mistake. Not that she would be able to anyway, memories of the chamber of secrets still haunted her dreams at night, only occasionally, but they were still there.

Draco had been different. They had never officially gone out but they had an understanding. It was an accident that night she came across him crying in the toilets with only Moaning Myrtle for company. She had been shocked, who would have thought it? Draco Malfoy was crying, yes the same Draco Malfoy who could supposedly show no emotion. Her heart went out for him as it would have done for anyone who was that upset. It just really proved that he was a human being as well. She hid and listened in to the conversation. She knew it was wrong but she was curious. What could have possibly upset him so much that he had resulted to crying in the toilets when she had never seen him show any emotion before in all the time that she had been attending Hogwarts?

**FLASHBACK.**

"I'm… s-so worried," sobbed Draco, tears streaming down his face, "If I don't do it, he'll… he'll kill them."

Ginny was shocked, all she wanted to do was run up to the crying boy and hug him and the only thing stopping her from doing that was the reminder of the fact that he was a Malfoy who treated her family like something unpleasant that he had stepped in and was now squashed on the sole of his shoe. She wanted to listen some more, maybe she could get some important information which she could then pass on to the order. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but this could be important. Harry had been going on for months now about Malfoy working for Voldemort and being up to something all year. Harry was convinced that he had received the dark mark over the summer and had been behind the attack on Katie Bell at the first Hogsmeade weekend 2 weeks ago. Ginny wasn't too sure though, was this crying 16 year old really a deatheater?

"I won't have my mother die… I must do this, but… I don't… I don't know if I can do this…" he trailed off as Myrtle tried to pat him reassuringly on the shoulder, forgetting that she was dead until her hand passed right through him. He shuddered. Ginny didn't blame him; it was an uncomfortable feeling when a ghost passes through you.

"I thought I could do this, I was so proud when I first heard. I didn't think it would be a problem and then my parents would be safe, but now my times running out… and… and I'm nowhere near… What can I do?"

Ginny tried to stop herself from sneezing but she couldn't hold it in. She stayed very still, hoping that Malfoy hadn't heard. No such luck. He spun around quickly, his wand held out ready to attack the intruder.

"Well, well if it isn't the weaselette." he lowered his wand.

"Not going to hex me then?" she gripped her wand in her hand, "but then you know what its like to get on the wrong end of my wand don't you Malfoy?"

"I don't hex girls, doesn't matter if they are filth, I just don't hex them."

Ginny stopped and stared. Was Malfoy being almost civil to her? "I don't know what you heard…" he continued.

"I heard enough." She replied but seeing the look of horror on his face she added, "But don't worry I won't tell anyone. I just want to help."

"_You _want to help _me_?" he sneered, "and why would you want to do that? I mean I'm a Malfoy and you are a Weasley."

"Well I unlike you can see past a name. Besides I can't stand to see someone so upset, you may be a Malfoy but you are still a human being, no matter how horrible a person you are. Talking can help. I'm a good listener." She stood there with concern in her eyes.

Draco thought for a moment, it might help him see clearer if he let out everything that had been building up inside of him for months. Besides he could always kill her if she even thought about breathing a word.

"You aren't going to like it…"

**END FLASHBACK.**

Ginny had been horrified when she had first learned of his task but she also learnt quickly that Draco's heart just wasn't in his task. Sure he may have acted like he didn't care about Dumbledore and that he could easily kill him but she knew in her heart that he was not a killer, and although he may act all hard he still had a certain amount of respect for Dumbledore. She was proved right the night of Dumbledore's death, Draco hadn't been able to kill him and Snape had to stand in. When she first heard the news she was devastated and so mad at Draco, but then when she saw the letter that Dumbledore had written a few days before his death she realised that it had all been planned. She was mad at Dumbledore for allowing it to happen when he was needed alive but it had needed to be done. She would have liked to believe that Snape was an evil and slimy bastard and a cold blooded killer but it had been necessary so that Snape could continue being a spy for the order. If Snape hadn't have killed Dumbledore than it would have been proved that he was working for the light side, Draco would be dead and so would Snape because he would have broken the unbreakable vow he made with Narcissa back in Spinners End before Draco returned to Hogwarts for his 6th year.

Ginny was not a liar though and she kept to her word and never told anyone of anything Draco told her. Each time they met he would open up more and more until eventually he was able to tell her anything. She always listened and offered comfort when it was needed. She had originally figured that it would be good training for the future as she wanted to be a councillor. She was almost ashamed to admit it but as the time went on she began to enjoy Draco's company. He wasn't the cold hearted git that she had once known; he was a complex human being. As soon as you peeled away one layer, there was another one revealed just as complicated as the one before.

Ginny sighed loudly, for 5 years she had hoped and prayed that he was alive and would come back to her. It was just under a year ago that she finally came to accept that he was gone and she wouldn't see him again. All she had were those memories. She brushed away a red curl from her face and stood up. She had to get out of here, she had an idea of where to go and somewhere she hadn't been to in years. The place she used to go to when she was a little girl and had had a fight with one of her brothers, usually Ron. She grabbed a jacket and left the house.

XXX

The man sat in the corner of the small shed. It was small and cramped but he had learned to accept it as his home. He couldn't go back to where he had lived before he came here, he was a wanted man. He had done some terrible things in his past, some which he didn't regret but most of them he did. He would have to live here forever; he could surely never go back. They'd have him killed – or worse. His life wasn't exactly the best, far from it, but he certainly did not want to die just yet. The truth was that death scared him. He chuckled to himself. Who would have thought it? He was supposed to be fearless for crying out loud. It was the way he had been brought up, it had been drilled into him from an early age. He often found himself thinking about the past and people he loved and today was no exception. He wondered what his mother was doing, he tried to convince himself that she was still alive but he knew deep down in his heart that she was dead. How could he expect her to still be alive after what he did? He supposed his father was dead too, it wouldn't be such a great loss if he was. He had never been a good father. It was then that his thoughts went back to _her._ She was the one that had kept him going when he was seriously thinking of giving up, she saved him... it was painful to think of her. He wondered if she was married now, she probably was married to that complete and utter git she went out with. How he'd like to kill him right now. He squashed a stray spider with his fist.

XXX

Ginny shivered, it was getting cold now the sun had gone behind the clouds. Still not much further to go and at least she'd be in peace where she could sit and remember. 6 years since he had gone missing, 5 years since he was confirmed dead. She wiped away the tears that were threatening to escape.

"Stop it Ginny," she scolded herself, "There's no use dwelling on the past. Things happen and there's nothing you can do about it. Bad things happen to good people."

She looked up at the grey clouds in the sky above which were threatening to burst and pelt out water any minute now. She was nearly there though; she could see it in the distance. It was her little hideaway, her safe place. She approached and reached out to open the door. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. She quickly brushed those thoughts away and opened the door. She stood frozen to the spot for a few moments before letting out a scream and fainting.

**AN: **Look how quickly I updated, lol. That's your reward for reviewing, I love reviews. So what do you think of that chapter? I know it wasn't very long but I have a lot of college work to do and it's hard to find the time to write. Don't forget to check out my other fics as well! I might update again this weekend so keep checking!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Apologies in advance for the crappy spelling and grammar, I had to reset my computer due to my brother breaking it. I lost everything including my next chapters for **An Angel Lives In You **and **Hiding From The Past** so I no longer have Word with its spellchecker because I lost the serial code.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three.**

She felt the sunlight on her face as it poured through the dust covered window. She didn't want to open her eyes, she had just had the most amazing dream. She dreamt that _he_ was alive and living in her special place she used as an escape from her 6 brothers when she was younger. True he didn't look as hot as he used to, his silver blonde hair was caked in dirt and greesy - not at all like it was in reality, he always took so much pride in his appearance, especially his hair. His robes were all torn and dirty - again not like him at all, he would never lower himself to wear rags. Hell, he even teased her for years for wearing second hand robes even if they were clean and in nearly perfect condition with only a little wear. The dream had felt so real though, she could still smell him in the air and the feel of his arms wrapped around her waist as she fell... and that kiss. _Why the hell would I fall anyway?_ she asked herself. The sunlight was getting hotter against her pale skin, she'd better get up as her mother wouldn't be happy if she was late for breakfast again. _How sad is that? I'm 22 in just over a month and I'm still living at home with my mother! _She managed to open her eyes and when she did she was frozen in shock. _Fuck. It wasn't a dream._

XXX

He had been shocked when she had stumbled through the door. How did she find him? When she opened the door she had taken one look at him and she had froze for a second before screaming and fainting. His first instinct had been to reach out and catch her before she fell to the floor, his thin arms grabbing her around the waist. Not the best reaction to seeing him again, did he really look that bad? He looked around the room which had magically enlarged when Ginny had entered and found a bed against the far wall. He walked over and laid her on it, pulling the blankets over her and planting a light kiss on her forehead.

It had been 6 years since he had last seen her, it was the day that Dumbledore had been murdered. She had come running to him, begging him not to do anything. It had made his heart break seeing the distress in her eyes but she had always known that this would have to happen.

_"Draco!" he heard a frantic voice and a tug at his robes, "You don't have to do this!"_

_He turned to face Ginny. Her flowing red hair was messed up and he could see the distress in her eyes. He turned away, he couldn't bear the see the pain he was causing her. The only person who understood him, the only person he had ever cared about apart from his mother. "I have to do it." he whispered before starting to walk towards the Room of Requirement to put his plan into motion. He didn't get very far before he felt a hand wrap around the top of his arm and spin him around._

_"No you don't. There's always another way!"_

_"What part of 'if I don't do it, he'll kill my parents' do you not understand?" he hissed, "I can't let my mother die, I thought you understood Ginny!"_

_"Dumbledore will protect you and your family, all you need to do is ask, he doesn't care about your past or what you've done. What matters is what you choose to do now, there is always another choice. It may not be the easiest choice, but its the right one. Please don't do it." she pleaded._

_"No."_

_The look on her face broke his heart and she turned to run down the hall._

_"Yeh that's run back to your precious Potter!" he yelled to her retreating back, before slamming his fist against the stone wall. Why must he always be a complete and utter arsehole? She'll never want to see me again, he thought miserably._

If he ever regretted anything in his life that would be one of the things he regretted the most, he had hurt her in one of the worst ways imaginable and had gone and attempted to kill Dumbledore even though it was clear she didn't want him to. Would she ever be able to forgive him for the things he did so long ago, or would she hand him over to the Aurors? It was lucky the Dementors had stopped working for the Ministry otherwise he would surely recieve the Dementors Kiss and he would be left without his soul and without the memories of her. He'd rather be Avada'd than lose those memories and that was saying something. He hoped she wouldn't hand him over, he was still a wanted man after all. How could he not be? He was thought to be a deatheater even though he had never officially recieved the Dark Mark and he had let deatheaters into Hogwarts.

He sat watching her all night, she looked so peaceful lying there asleep. So innocent even though he knew that her innocense had been robbed from her years ago. The sun was now begining to rise and was pouring in through the window and hitting her in the face. She stirred and his heart began to beat faster, would she still remember him? Would she still remember all the good times they had together? What would she say? So many questions that he wanted answered but then he was scared of what the answer would be. She wouldn't want to know him now, why would she when she has her precious Potter to look after her? She opened her eyes and her voice could barely be heard.

"Draco?"

XXX

"Draco?"

The words barely escaped her lips. Was it really him or was it a cruel trick? It must be a trick, her Draco was dead and had been for years. She couldn't bring herself to believe it, she wouldn't believe it.

"Hello Gin."

_Omg, it is him._ There was no mistaking that voice, it was unique to him and if it was someone else polyjuiced as him they wouldn't be able to get his voice right. Polyjuice only changes your appearance.

Her first feelings were that of relief, he was alive and that fact alone set her heart alight and repaired the gaping hole that had been made all that time ago. She jumped out of the bed and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and holding on tightly as though if she let go he'd disappear forever. "You're alive." She breathed into his neck, making his skin tingle.

After a few minutes a new feeling kicked in, anger, how could he leave her alone for 6 years? She thought he was dead and she had been grieving ever since his death had been confirmed. She hadn't even recieved a note saying 'I'm alive', he hadn't stopped to think for a moment about how she would be feeling. _Stupid bloody ferret. _She stepped back and slapped him across the face leaving a pink hand print across the cheek without the scar. There was a look of shock on his face and she nearly felt sorry for him, _nearly_.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU PLAYING AT?" she screamed. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, I'VE SPENT YEARS GRIEVING FOR YOU ONLY TO FIND YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE. I NEVER EVEN CROSSED YOUR MIND DID I? OH I WON'T WORRY ABOUT WHAT GINNY THINKS, I WON'T BOTHER SENDING HER A NOTE OR ANYTHING SO THAT SHE KNOWS I'M OK."

"What the...?"

"YOU ARE A STUPID SELFISH BASTARD DRACO MALFOY!"

"Let me explain Gin..."

"EXPLAIN WHAT? HOW YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYONE? HOW YOU DON'T CARE HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU HURT AS LONG AS YOU ARE SAFE?"

With that she collapsed in tears, and curled up into a ball on the floorboards rocking herself. Draco stood still for a minute, torn between going and sitting beside her and holding her and comforting her or leaving her to cry and release all the emotions inside. He didn't want another slap. Eventually he decided to go over, he sat on the floor beside her and held her as she cried into his chest. Why did she think he was dead and why was she so upset? After what seemed like hours she stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Why what Gin?" he asked, confused. _What the hell is she on about?_

"Why have you stayed away so long?"

"Come on Gin, you know I can't show my face. I'm a wanted man you know and unless you want me to be Avada'd by the Aurors then I suggest you keep quiet about my whereabouts, I've been hiding so long and I don't want to lose my life now!" he almost snapped.

"You were cleared of all charges Draco, everyone thinks you are dead. Murdered by Voldemort..." she handed him the newspaper clipping.

_It has been confirmed that the last of the Malfoy's is dead. He is believed to have been murdered by he-who-must-not-be-named as the result of his failure to complete the task he was set, which was to kill Albus Dumbledore. As everyone knows, Mr Malfoy was cleared of all charges relating to that incident as it was proved that the murderer was Severus Snape, thought to be an ex-deatheater. There had been a letter written by Dumbledore before his death proving Mr. Malfoy's innocence. It has been a year since he fled the castle and he has not been seen or heard from since. We have found no body but it is reasonable to come to the conclusion that he is dead based on what is thought to be he-who-must-not-be-named policy towards people who fail him. Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Narcissa Black Malfoy have also been confirmed dead which leads on to the problem of what will happen to the large Malfoy estate and bank vaults…_

"My mother -" he began, shaking his head in disbelief, "She's dead? After all I did to save her from dying at the hands of that monster..."

That had been the only reason why he had even accepted his mission, to keep his mother safe. It wasn't about the pride anymore or to keep the family name respected by the deatheaters, it was about keeping his mother safe. The only person that meant anything to him. He could remember that day he was brought before the Dark Lord so clearly.

_It was dark and the moon lit up the misty sky. Draco didn't know where he was, he had just been grabbed by two large deatheaters and aparated away to this clearing. He had known deep down that it would only be a matter of time before the Dark Lord called upon him, he was 16 - not yet legal but it had always been known that he would recieve the mark when he turned 16. He wasn't sure whether he wanted the ugly mark on his pale skin but he had to recieve it. He had been brought up knowing that it was his destiny, even though Voldemort had disappeared when he was just a year old and there was no knowing if he'd ever return, there was always going to be another Dark Lord when the time came. Lucius was the one that was most likely going to take that job. He had been one of Voldemorts most faithful servants. That was before he got carted off to Azkaban at the end of Draco's 5th year at Hogwarts._

_He was poked in the back with a long stick and he fell to his knees and bowed his head. He could hear the crunching of the grass under Voldemorts feet and he could see his reflection in the shoes that were in front of him._

_"Look at me boy." He looked up and saw those burning red eyes glaring at him with hatred. "As you well know boy, your father has been a great disappointment to me as a result of his failure at the Department of Mysteries where he not only let Potter and his friends - including the Mudblood, get away but he also got caught and carted off to Azakaban where he is no use to me. It therefore falls to you to do me a great favour. I have an important mission for you, are you up for it boy?"_

_"Yes my Lord." he replied._

_"Your mission boy, is to kill Albus Dumbledore." his rasping voice grated across his skin._

_"But.. my Lord."_

_"You dare question me boy?" Voldemort looked furious, "There will be no questioning me. If you should fail I will not only kill you but your father and precious mother as well. Don't disappoint me boy! If you complete the task you shall be rewarded with the Dark Mark and you will officially be a deatheater." With that he turned on his heels and stormed off, his black robes blowing in the wind._

_Shit, he thought, not only is this task impossible but my mother is in danger. I've got no choice but to carry it out!_

The memories of that night still sent shivers down his back, he had never met Voldemort before, he had only heard of Voldemorts plans. It was just lucky that he was a good Occlumens and so Voldemort had never found out about Ginny. He dread to think what Voldemort would have done to her if he had known. One thing was for certain, she wouldn't be here now. He was only vaguely aware of Ginny wrapping her arms around him and only vaguely aware of the light touch of her lips against his cheek.

He looked so helpless standing there, there was a look of great sadness across his face and Ginny knew he had really cared for his mother. When Ginny had first seen his mother at the Quiditch World cup when she was 13 she had thought that Narcissa was a stuck up snob who didn't care for anywhere but then she had read the letter Dumbledore had left which had revealed that Narcissa had gone to Snape, risking her life, to get him to agree to making an Unbreakable Vow when she could have so easily obeyed Voldemort and saved her skin. That was a true mothers love and Draco had responded to that when he learnt of her death.

"Come home Draco, back to where you belong."

He turned around. "But I don't belong there, everyone still thinks I'm a big dirty deatheater back in the Wizarding World. Cleared or not doesn't mean people will change their opinions. I'm better off staying here where no one knows about me."

"Come back for me. I need you." she pleaded.

"You don't need me, you've coped for years without me." he sniffed.

"I've been grieving for years, now that I know you're alive has replaced the empty gap inside me. Don't you see? I'm **nothing** without you. Am I not worth it?" tears were now begining to form in her eyes.

"Nothings worth it." he walked away from her and she turned and ran out of the shed, causing it to shrink as she shut the door. After the door was shut and locked she backed up against it and slid to the ground, crying.

"I **need** you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **Please read and review because I shall love you forever. ;) And does anyone know how I can get the line right across the page so I can seperate the author notes from the rest of the chapter without having to type loads of hyphens, so its one continuous line?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. I now know what Blaise looks like thanks to the HBP but I'm deciding to ignore that, I already had a clear picture of him in my head and I think I prefer my version of him, lol.

* * *

Chapter Four.

What the hell was she thinking? Had she gone mad? She must have done if she told him that she needed him. She had coped for the last 6 years, she didn't need him. He could go rot in hell where he belongs for all she cared. Deep down she knew that she was wrong and she did need him, but she was not going to let that damn ferret know that. After he had told her that she wasn't worth it she had gone home, cried a bit and then realised that he was the same person he was back in his earlier years at Hogwarts. A stupid prat who only cared about himself. She was begining to wish that he was dead, then she wouldn't have to deal with all the aching inside - knowing that she never meant anything to him.

**XOXOX**

That was by far the stupidest thing he had ever done. She had gone for good now and he didn't really blame her, he had made her feel like she was a piece of dirt on the bottom of his shoe. What gave her the right to come to him after 6 years? She had no idea what he had been through and she finally decided to come looking for him now. _She thought you were dead though, _the sane side of his brain was saying. Did she really think that? Well anyway she was gone now and she was never coming back, he could go back to being dead now. At least no Auror's were after him, no deatheaters either so he could live in peace.

**XOXOX**

"Gin, we need to talk."

_Great just what I need, another lecture from little miss perfect aka Hermione. _"Yes Hermione?"

They walked into the livingroom where they sat on the large comfy sofa. Ginny already knew what this little chat would be about, she could already predict what was going to be said 'Oh Ginny I know this year will be 5 years since Harry died, you need to move on, we all miss him too.' She sighed inside, she had gotten over Harry's death pretty quickly actually.

"What's wrong Ginny? You have been even more distant than usual these few weeks." started Hermione, treading carefully. She didn't want to upset her any more than necessary.

"Oh the usual." she answered vaguely, waving it off as though it had been nothing.

"Upset over Harry still? I know this time of year is difficult for you, it is for all of us." She spoke slowly and clearly as though speaking to a small child.

"No, just bumped into someone from school that I'd rather not have seen." She stood up to leave.

"Well at least it wasn't Malfoy, eh?" Smiled Hermione.

_If only she knew the truth. _"Yeh, well I'll be see you some other time. Got to go to work."

**XOXOX**

She had never been more greatful for work. She loved her job as a healer in St Mungo's but she'd rather be out and about or sat, actually talking to the patients. She never got to be a counciller like she had always wanted, when she left Hogwarts the war was still raging and the demand for Healers was much greater so she had taken a crash course in healing and started work 2 weeks later. She had only been working for 3 weeks when Voldemort was killed.

She hoped that the hospital was busy today, she needed to get stuck into her work to stop her from thinking about that git Malfoy. She know she shouldn't work when she was in such a bad mood, it wouldn't be good for the patients, but she found that her work calmed her. It made her feel normal.

5 minutes later she was marching through the main doors at St Mungo's, trying to tame her wild red hair back into a ponytail and shooting glares at various members of staff. She almost laughed when she saw them back slowly away, at least they knew to avoid her when she was in a bad mood. She went over to the board to check which patients she had to deal with today. _Oh great, not Mrs. Parker, she can never control her bladder. Seriously the only treatment I can ever give her is a quick 'scourgify' to clean up her mess._

All day she was rushed off her feet and she was enjoying a short break in the afternoon when her brother Ron burst in, disturbing any peace she had hoped to get and causing her to spill her coffee down her work uniform.

"Gin, you need to get home now!" he nearly yelled.

"Ron, I'm working. I'll be home in a few hours." she said as she stood up ready to get back to work.

"Ginny you don't understand." he grabbed her arm. "It's a matter of life and death most likely, you are in danger if you stay here."

She looked at her brother who was frantic with worry, scribbled down a quick note to her collegues to inform them of what had happened and why she had gone and apparated back to the burrow with a loud POP. She'd have to deal with the consequences the next day.

She arrived in the kitchen and looked around to see all of her family crowded around the table, grave expressions on their faces. She took a seat between Ron and Fred, it was a tight squeeze but she managed it.

"What's wrong?" she asked, she was dying to know what was so important that she had to leave work early.

"I was informed at work from a collegue that there is a band of deatheaters planning to attack and soon. We are all in danger, especially you Ginny." Mr. Weasley spoke slowly and clearly. He looked like he was struggling to understand it himself, afterall Voldemort had been dead for 5 years.

"What a load of crap." Ginny snorted, "Anyway why am I in more danger?"

This recieved a glare from her mother before her father continued. "Think about it, you are the only daughter of mine. You would be a great help to any deatheater that could get their hands on you. You are also the first girl in generations to be born into the Weasley family. You are a talented witch."

She felt sick. Deatheaters were after her? "Who was this person that informed you, dad?"

"Zabini, Blaise Zabini."

"But Zabini's a deatheater dad!" came the angry voice of Ron, "Why would he tell you anything?"

Ginny kept her mouth shut, she knew he wasn't a deatheater. Well he certainly wasn't at school, he hated anything to do with Voldemort and his deatheaters, but she hadn't seen him in years - too many memories of Draco so who knows what he was now?

"He's not, I can assure you Ron. Do you really think he would be allowed to work at the ministry if he was?" Mr. Weasley said.

Ron coughed something which sounded like '_Lucius Malfoy_' before Mr. Weasley continued, "It's a pity Malfoy Jr is dead really, he would have been a great help to us. He would know a lot about the deatheaters and might have been able to help."

"Dad what the hell are you thinking?" came another loud voice, this time Fred.

"He was a good for nothing deatheater, pure evil, he was plotting to kill Dumbledore." finished George.

This made Ginny angry, sure she may hate the git but he was not a deatheater. How many times had she comforted him at night in the bathrooms when he was crying his eyes out, looking for a way out of the mess he had gotten himself into. Especially when Myrtle wasn't being helpful. He was human too.

"HE WAS NOT A DEATHEATER!" Ginny yelled as everyone turned to look at her, "HE DIDN'T WANT TO KILL DUMBLEDORE AND HE DIDN'T."

"Ginny?" questioned Bill.

"Sorry, please excuse me. I have someone I have to go and see, I'll be back in time for dinner." She rose from the table and apparated away leaving the rest of her family with looks of shock on their faces.

**XOXOX**

She arrived in front of a red telephone box, she entered and dialed the numbers 6 - 2 - 4 - 4 - 2.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." came the cool female voice.

"Ginevra Weasley, here to speak with Blaise Zabini."

"Thank you." came the voice again, "Please take your badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

She picked up the silver badge which read 'Ginevra Weasley, visitor for Mr. Zabini.' With that the telephone box began to shudder and fell through the ground spinning fast until all the light had gone. This was certainly not one of her favourite things to do.

10 minutes later she was standing outside his office, not bothering to knock she walked straight in.

"Ah Ginny, I thought I'd be seeing you." Blaise's voice was calm and his blue eyes sparkled in the light. "What can I do for you?" He asked as he brushed his messy black curls away from his eyes.

"He's alive and I know where he is."

* * *

**AN: **If you read please review, I have had over 550 hits to this story but only 5 reviews. I love to know what people think and reviews help the updates ;) Sorry about the lack of Draco in this chapter but there will be more of him in the next one. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the reviews 3 I'm updating quicker now, lol.

Chapter Five.

Blaise stood there stunned. He didn't show any signs of moving so Ginny took the time to look around his office. The walls were a dark green and the furniture was made of a dark and expensive looking wood - very Slytherin. There was a large desk in front of the window filled with papers and there was a large green leather chair behind it.

"What?" He eventually spoke.

"Draco, he's alive." She walked over to the desk which Blaise was stood behind. "I saw him, I felt him."

"Sit down." He waved his wand and a chair appeared in front of the desk. He sat down and she did the same. "Look Ginny, you know he can't be alive. He died 6 years ago, you know that. It's impossible, no spell can awaken the dead."

"You don't understand, I saw him. He's been in hiding for the past 6 years, he thinks the Auror's are after him in connection with Dumbledore's death which is why he is living in a shed, in the same robes he wore that night. He won't come out, I asked him but he said nothing was worth it. That I wasn't worth it..." She turned away as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Look Ginny," he reached out to pat her arm gently, "we all miss him."

"He is alive, I'd prove it but the stupid git is too damn stubborn." She fumed.

Blaise thought for a moment. _If she is right and he is alive he could just be the answer. The key to sorting everything out once and for all. _"Do you think you could take me to him?"

"Oh you believe me now do you, Zabini?"

"I'm hurt Ginny, really hurt that you can't use my first name."

"Well you should have believed me."

"Look I'm sorry just take me to Draco. Please? He's needed back here."

Ginny turned on her heels and walked out the door, red hair flying out behind her and Blaise following as fast as he could.

**XOXOX**

"You know, he won't listen to you. Stupid bloody git he is." Ginny was still fuming as she weaved in between the trees and the long grass, heading towards her secret place. Now both Draco and Blaise knew of it and that pissed her off. Ok so she hadn't used it since she was much younger but it was still reassuring that it was there if she needed it.

Soon they were at the shed, she muttered a quick spell and the door opened. She walked through the door with Blaise following all the time thinking, _'has she gone mad? Draco Malfoy would never stay in a dump like this.' _He soon had the shock of his life when he entered and saw the figure sitting on the bed which had reappeared. He would recognise that silver blonde hair anywhere.

"Draco, is that you?" he asked in disbelief.

"What do you want Blaise? I suppose the little Weasel dragged you along so you could get us together or something."

"What the hell?" Ginny shrieked, "Why would I want to get with you? You're a bloody selfish git, I hate you!"

"Really? That's not the impression you gave me a few days ago. I remember you saying 'I need you.' Why would you need me if you hated me?" he started to examine his filthy fingernails, trying hard to pretend that he couldn't care less when actually her words really stung him.

"I was shocked, I mean I thought you were dead. That would be enough to shock anyone into saying things they didn't mean." She replied.

Blaise rolled his eyes. Were they really that blind? Come on, it was obvious that they had strong feelings for each other, any fool could see that. It had been obvious since they first properly spoke to each other back in his 6th year. Blaise was the only one who knew about the relationship between them. He had been shocked when he had walked in and found them mid-hug but he soon got used to it, he liked Ginny and they went together so well. They just fit, fire and ice.

"So why are you here then?" asked Draco, "I thought I told the Weaselette that I wanted to be left alone."

"Draco, we need you back in the Wizarding World." Blaise started before Draco interupted.

"No one needs me back there, remember I'm part of the deatheater crowd. Besides they think I've been dead for 6 years, according to _her._" He glared at Ginny, "If I was so needed then why didn't anyone bother to try and find me before?"

"Why would they look for you if they thought you were dead? Personally I think you were better off dead." snapped Ginny.

"She has a point you know." added Blaise.

"All I want to know is why it's so important that I come back from the dead and back to the Wizarding World - like I said, everyone hates me because of all the deatheater crap and if I went back then I'll probably be shipped off to Azkaban before you can say _dementor._"

"Yes always about you ferret." Ginny was losing the little patience she had.

"Anyway," Blaise started, "The fact that you were involved in deatheater activities is why you are so useful."

"Some friend you are. Traitor, you are going to send me to Azkaban." Draco interupted, a look of pure hate in his eyes.

"If you could let me finish Draco I will explain why that is important. Anyway since the Dark Lord was defeated 5 years ago there hasn't been much trouble, the occassional attack but nothing that bad. Only in the last few weeks there has been rumors of a new Dark Lord coming to power and rounding up all the remaining deatheaters and they are planning a huge attack."

"So?" Draco questioned, "Anyway what's that got to do with the Weaselette?"

"Who says it has anything to do with me?" She snapped again.

"Well you are here aren't you? I seriously doubt you'd lead Blaise to me if it didn't involve you."

"Look Draco, Ginny is the one they are after, along with the rest of her family, but it's mainly her that they want." Blaise tried to explain.

Dread filled Draco's eyes at the thought of deatheaters after her. They wouldn't kill her would they? He quickly hid those emotions though before either Blaise or Ginny noticed. He thought he had succeeded but then Blaise threw an amused look at him as though to say 'you don't give a damn about her? Pull the other one!' _Damn, well at least she doesn't know. Don't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that piece of information._

"Why do I care what happens to her or her family? Besides what do deatheaters want with a filthy little blood-traitor like her?"

"They want me because I'd be useful apparently. I'm the only daughter of Arthur Weasley, the only girl to be born into the Weasley family for generations and I'm a talented witch." She looked disgusted. "I heard somewhere something about 'virgin blood' being useful as well."

Draco looked amused. "So Potter never had you then?"

"My sex life has nothing to do with you Malfoy. Unless you are jealous that Harry had something you wanted and couldn't have?" She fumed. "Anyway who knows what would have happened if Harry hadn't have died."

"Like I would ever be jealous of Potter. At least he finally died though, I seem to remember him being the Boy-Who-Won't-Shut-Up-And-Die."

Ginny looked like she was ready to explode. "Harry was twice the man you'll ever be!"

Blaise started to get worried. It may be amusing watching them fight like that but he knew what both of them were capable of when armed with their wands. In fact he remembered a tale about a certain incident involving a bat-bogey hex in his 5th year. He decided he'd better break up the fight before they killed each other.

"So Draco you coming or not?"

"Yes."

He didn't really have much of a choice, they knew where he was now and besides he could use the time he was helping her family to really piss her off. No one insults a Malfoy.

"So back to your place Ginny?" Blaise asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Came the simple reply. She grabbed Draco round the waist and quickly apparated to the burrow before he could protest at the contact or change his mind.

**XOXOX**

They arrived in the front garden to the burrow with Blaise arriving a few moments later. Draco took his time to look around. So she still lived with her parents did she? Well, it certainly looked as bad as it did in that newspaper clipping from his 2nd year. _Magic must be holding this house up. How else could it stay upright and not fall over?_ He started to walk along the path that led to the front door but he didn't get far before falling flat on his face. He looked up to see Ginny laughing her head off while leaning on Blaise for support. He was not pleased to see that Blaise had a huge grin planted on his face.

"Come on Malfoy." She walked over to him, grabbed his arm and marched him up to the door. She entered and headed straight for the kitchen where her family were still seated around the table discussing the deatheater threat.

"Gin, that you? We wondered where you had gotten to." came Ron's loud voice.

"Look who I found." She said as she pulled him into the room. "The one and only amazing bouncing ferret."

Upon hearing that everyone in the room looked up, looks of complete and utter confusion plastered on their faces.

AN: Sorry this chapter isn't very long but they will get longer and more interesting as I go along. I now have a plot that I'm going to follow and there should be about 3 or 4 more chapters and then I will start working on the sequal. Please review, I love hearing what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Sorry for not updating in months. I've had such a lot of trouble with this chapter, trying desperately not to be so repetitive and then I've had a lot of college work to do along with being ill all over Easter. On this is the non-beta'd version of this story because I only got my beta reader after submitting the first 5 chapters on here. If you want to read the beta'd version you can go read it on the Fire & Ice archive or Fictionalley.

* * *

**Chapter Six.**

"W-w-what are you doing here?" spluttered Ron, "You're dead!"

It took all of Draco's strength not to burst out laughing at the look on Ron's face, his face was rapidly turning purple and he looked like he was struggling to breathe. If this was the reaction he would get every time he came back from the dead, he should really die more often.

"I'm afraid not Weasel, sorry to disappoint you."

"Ginny, how the hell did you know where he was?" The attention was now on her, she could feel 9 pairs of eyes focused on her and it was making her feel uncomfortable.

"I found him. I was pissed off and I went for a walk to my secret place and he was just there. Just my bloody luck."

Blaise coughed loudly. "I think you should start discussing the real reason why you need Draco here."

"Yes. I also feel like I need an explanation seeing as I am involved in all this." Ginny spoke up.

"Absolutely not." Molly was in shock. "I'm not letting my baby girl hear things like that. No off you go dear and make yourself comfortable in the living room. Mr. Zabini, do be a dear and go with her."

She was furious she was 21 and a fully qualified witch, she became of age four years ago and yet they were still treating her like a kid. She was strong and there wasn't much they could say that would shock her anymore. Anyway she knew most of what was going on after she was told earlier. She was being hunted by Death Eaters, that much she knew but she still understand why.

She stormed out of the room dragging Blaise behind her and headed for the living room, muttering a variety of curse words under her breath. She fell onto the sofa and started yelling at Blaise who just stood there listening. He knew that he shouldn't interrupt her when she was in a horrendous mood.

"What gives them the right to just shove me out? I'm 21 - nearly 22 yet they still treat me like a little kid. I've faced more dangers than they will ever know and besides they didn't mind any of the times that Ron went off and nearly got killed. He was barely 12 years old when he went through the trapdoor and Harry was only 11 yet they are all so brave for doing that. Just because I happened to be foolish back when I was 11 and went and got myself possessed by Voldemort."

"They love you, Ginny."

"Shut the fuck up Blaise. You know nothing about love. If they loved me they wouldn't put me in danger which they are doing at the moment. I'd be in less danger if I knew what was going on."

"They are doing what they think is best for you."

"Well they are wrong." She crossed her arms and frowned.

"You look just like Draco when you do that. Like he looks when he can't get his own way." Said Blaise, looking amused.

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT BASTARD." She stood up and walked over to Blaise, poking him in the chest with her finger. "I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM."

"Of course." Replied Blaise, mentally adding the words_ 'you are'_.

Ginny shot him a glare. "I still don't see why I can't know what is going on. Am I going to be treated like a baby for the rest of my life?"

* * *

"So why did you so urgently need to speak with me Mr. Weasley?" _Best get this over and done with quickly so I can go back to being dead._

"Well, as I'm sure you've heard from my daughter and Mr. Zabini, there has been rumours of a new Dark Lord coming to power and they have been rounding up all the old Death Eaters which escaped being put in Azkaban 5 years ago. There has also been rumours of a big attack. You have obviously had connections with Death Eaters in the past and we need you to help us."

"Yes but I still fail to understand why you need me to help you." _They'd managed this long without needing him._

"It's a waste of time dad. That git won't help us. He only cares about one thing - himself."

"Shut up Weasel." Snapped Draco. _Who gives him the right to say who I do or don't care about? _"I'll help you if I can."

"Right. Mr. Malfoy do you have any idea who could be this new Dark Lord?"

Draco thought for a moment. He had a rough idea who it could be but he had no idea whether they were still alive or not and he didn't want to appear stupid. Besides if he ever learnt one thing of importance from his father, it was that you never betray family - unless of course they were Squibs or traitors.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

There. He'd done it now. He had just turned in his favourite aunt into the Aurors and strangely enough he didn't feel any regret at having done it. He'd just helped the most pathetic excuse for a Pureblood family and essentially sent a family member for the Dementors Kiss.

"That bitch killed Sirius, one of Harry's last links with his parents." Ron slammed his fist down on the table, causing it to shake and startling the rest of the table with his outburst.

Hermione wrapped her arm around his shoulder and whispering into his ear, trying to calm him down. Anything to do with Harry, no matter how small, was a touchy subject at the moment what with the anniversary of his death fast approaching.

"She didn't kill him." Draco stated as calmly as he could.

"You bastard! You know full well she did! Why I should kill you now with my bare hands, I knew you wouldn't help us. You selfish ferret!" Ron exploded.

"He fell through that veil you idiot, she may have been firing curses at him which led to him falling backwards through the veil but she didn't _kill_ him. Causing someone's death and actually killing them is completely different." Draco snapped.

"How do you know all that?"

"Are you forgetting who I am, Weasel?"

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have any idea where Bellatrix could be right now?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No sir." Draco replied. "I haven't been in contact with anyone since I fled Hogwarts all those years ago."

"Ah. It appears we have a slight problem then. Do you think you could find out where she is hiding?"

"Maybe. If you don't mind me asking, why are you so desperate for me to find out where my Aunt is?"

He looked around the room at the people sitting around the table, 7 of which had flaming red hair. The twins (Gred and Forge?) looked unhappy which must have been unusual for them. If he remembered rightly they were a pair of troublemakers at school and always had that goofy smile on their faces. Bill was holding his wife, Fleur, closely and they both looked pretty upset. _I'd look upset too if I had those hideous scars across my face, _thought Draco. He almost felt guilty when he remembered that it was his fault that that had happened in the first place. Ron still looked ready to murder Draco on the spot. _Nothings changed there._ Charlie was fiddling with his mug of coffee and looking distracted.

"They are after Ginny." Whispered Charlie.

"What?" Draco was shocked. He knew that Ginny had told him that back before he came back but he didn't seriously think that it would be true after he had thought about it for a few minutes. He thought that she had just been toying with him so that he would help out her family. "Why?"

"Why do you care, ferret face?" Snapped Ron.

"Ron. Please just calm down. You aren't doing any favours to Ginny if you decide to go and beat the crap out of the one person that can help her." Hermione stroked his arm reassuringly.

"So why do they want her?" He tried to hide any concern that he may have that was visible.

"Ginny happens to be a talented Pureblood witch. My only daughter and the first female Weasley born into the family for several generations. She would be very useful for the Death Eaters if they were to capture her. The blood of a virgin has magical properties and they could use that to bring back You-Know-Who if it was used properly. After that they would either kill her or keep her for You-Know-Who to use as a plaything, or even worse to produce an heir for him."

"Why would Bellatrix want the Dark Lord back? She has everything she could ever want along with an enormous amount of power." Draco asked.

"That's what an outsider would think and have no idea that the Death Eaters wanted You-Know-Who back in power. The Death Eaters are growing restless, they don't think that it's right for a woman to be in charge of them. Bellatrix knows this and so she needs to act quickly and get You-Know-Who back so she can save her own skin and then hopefully still have a fair bit of power when he does return as she was the one to bring him back to power."

"But he can't come back!" Draco burst out. "He'll kill me if he does!"

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if You-Know-Who did come back then." Ron muttered earning a slap on the arm from Hermione.

"What makes you think that?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I failed to kill Dumbledore, remember? I wasn't able to say that curse, he was right there in front of me but Snape had to stand in for me. The Dark Lord was furious which is why I had to go into hiding and which is why I only came out of hiding today, after 6 years of living in some pokey little shed."

"Still your fault he died though." Ron snapped.

Draco tried to keep his cool but it didn't exactly work. "Tell me, Weasel. What would you have done if he threatened to kill your parents if you hadn't have done it? You may not think it but my family was important to me, so important that I would have done anything for them. To keep them safe."

"I… I… wouldn't have done it, I'd have got them out of here and somewhere safe."

"Well your father doesn't have the Dark Mark on his arm, your father wasn't in Azkaban where it was easy for the Dark Lord to get to him." Draco hissed.

"I think this meeting has come to an end. Now I'll go and sort out Percy's old room for you Draco. You are welcome to stay with us until all this fuss has blown over." Mrs. Weasley left the room, various other members of the family following her.

* * *

Ginny had been sitting on the sofa for what seemed like hours. She wondered vaguely if there had been any bloodshed yet. She knew that her brothers would be civil to him so that he would give them the information that they needed but the same thing couldn't be said for Ron. 

Blaise went to the door and opened it before returning to the sofa. "I think the meetings over now."

She jumped up and ran to the door. Draco would be sure to give her some answers, he wasn't like her family. They would tell each other anything and not keep secrets from one another. She made her way to the kitchen where she saw that he was still sat on the chair with his cold coffee in front of him.

"So can I finally have some answers?" She sat down opposite him.

She received no answer and so she tried again, unsuccessfully.

"Oh for gods sake Draco! Can I have some answers? I want to know what's going on!"

"Maybe it's better that you didn't know." He whispered. _If I don't tell her maybe it will end up not being true._

"What the hell? Look it's my life that is in danger here! I deserve to know what is happening. I'm not some little girl that will run away and hide because they hear something bad. It's going to be more dangerous if I don't know what's going on."

"It's not only your life in danger here, alright?"

"Oh so you won't say anything because _you _are afraid that _your_ life is in danger. It doesn't matter about me!"

"Who said that it didn't matter about you? You don't need to know all these things, all these terrible things. It's better that you don't know. Its hit me bad and I dread to think what it would do to you!"

Ginny was furious. What gave him the right to keep things from her? Just because he was so weak he couldn't handle the truth, it didn't mean that she was weak as well.

"I can't believe you!" Ginny shrieked. "I thought you were different, I thought you would tell me the things my family don't want me to hear. You are such a selfish, spoilt, little ferret!"

"For once in my life I am not being selfish, I'm thinking about other people for a change!"

She was just about to leap across the table and wrap her hands around his neck but Blaise just happened to walk in at that moment.

"Ah can't keep your hands off each other I see." Blaise's eyes shined.

"Fuck off Zabini!"

"I'll be just on my way. I may pop round to see you two lovebirds tomorrow sometime." He waved and headed out the door.

"He needs his eyes checking." Ginny mumbled before turning and telling Draco that her mum would be down shortly to show him the way out as she left the room to let off some steam.

* * *

**AN: **I have actually started writing the next chapter, yay! So fingers crossed it shouldn't be too long before the next update. An angel lives in you should be updated soon as well. Remember I love reviews and constructive criticism is very welcome! 


End file.
